Tails' Treatment: A Sonic Boom Story
by Whiskers the Wonder Cat
Summary: Tails is left feeling kinda down, after Sonic and Knuckles tease him about never having kissed a girl. So Amy decides to help him out with his little problem, while also inviting Sticks over to assist her. Little does Tails know, that the duo plan to teach him about more than just kissing... Requested LEMON featuring Amy X Tails X Sticks set in the Sonic Boom universe.


_**Another lemon request… Hope y'all enjoy. I welcome constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to leave a review!**_

 _ **Note: All characters in this story are 18 years of age or over.**_

* * *

 **Tails' Treatment**

" _It was a beautiful sunny day at the Seaside Coast of Bygone Island. So pretty much just like every other day really. But what made today extra special was, nothing really unless you count… Look, the point is, it was just like any other day, so there's no way Tails could've anticipated what was to follow. Ah yes, our story actually began with Tails receiving an invitation to Amy's House and-Oh to heck with it! You know what this story is about? You read the title and description-let's just get the point already!"_

"Come on in Tails!" Amy greeted him, in her usual bubbly manner. "Have a seat and make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back okay?"

"Sure thing Amy," replied Tails.

So our vulpine protagonist took a seat on her curved sofa as he watched the rosy rascal head out the back. What Amy's house lacked in commodities, it seemed to make up for with elegance. It was less organized than his own home but equally tidy and definitely more stylish. Yep this was definitely the home of Amy Rose.

"I wonder why Amy called me over _this time_ …" thought Tails. "It's probably another one of her counseling sessions. She always loves to talk about everyone's feelings. Though, I'm not sure how I feel right now…"

Something was obviously on Tails' mind so he decided to try and think of something else. All Amy had lying around was a copy of "Modern Lair Magazine" but Tails decided to give it a read anyway. Meanwhile in Amy's backyard, Sticks had also shown up for some reason…

"Ah Sticks! I'm glad you made it," Amy greeted her, with a little hug. "Thanks for helping me out on this one."

"Are you kidding?" laughed Sticks. "This is gonna be great! You know, I know of a dance for this situation!"

"Um, I don't think the dance will be necessary Sticks…" said Amy.

"Aw fine. So where is the little fox?" asked Sticks.

"Oh, he's inside," explained Amy. "Let's see if we can help him with his problem."

Back in the living room, or rather the _only_ room in the house, Tails had his head still buried in the book.

"What the heck are Gogoba's doing in this?" Tails remarked to himself.

That's when the two girls simultaneously snuck up on both sides of him, giving him quite the scare. Enough to make him drop the book right out of his hands.

"Amy? Sticks? What's going on?" asked a confused Tails.

Neither of them said anything, simply smiling seductively at him. They both took hold of an arm and forced him to lie down on the sofa, crawling besides him intently in unison. Sticks even licked her lips as if she was getting ready to gobble him up!

"O-kay, w-what's going here?" murmured Tails nervously.

"We heard that Sonic and Knuckles' have been teasing you…" said Amy sincerely.

"So, you've never been kissed before? Is that right?" added Sticks.

That wasn't the only thing that they had been teasing him about... Nevertheless it was still true.

"Well I-I um, er… he uh…" mumbled an embarrassed Tails.

Before Tails could finish that barely sensical statement, Amy grasped him by the head and swiftly pressed her lips onto his. Caught off guard so suddenly, Tails went stiff as a stone, feeling every strand of his fur perk up. Amy was so fierce, that Tails had to hold on to her as if she was the only still thing in a dizzy room!

Now Tails never expected to be kissed by Amy but hypothetically speaking, Tails' assumed she'd be all gentle and soft in her approach. How wrong he was! Here she was, practically taking his breath away! Her lips tasted…rosy. For a lack of better term, it was certainly a sweet tasting sensation. He let her take over, submitting to her demands. Amy took this opportunity to shove her moist warm tongue in his mouth, wrestling with his own. And by wrestling, she meant totally dominating him inside and out. Tails thought he was going to melt from all the excitement, at least until he remembered no matter how good the kiss he still needed to breathe at some point. He peeled Amy off himself, gasping for air.

"Hmm, not bad for a _first_ kiss I'd say!" giggled Amy, tasting her lips.

Tails was too busy trying to catch his breath again, to say anything.

"Now get ready for your second!" announced Sticks.

"Wait, what!?" began Tails getting silenced again.

Sticks wrapped her legs around his thigh and pounced on the unsuspecting Tails, diving right in with her kiss. Her movements were far more wild and unrestrained. Unlike Amy she tasted more bittersweet, kinda like those Beige berries she liked so much. Yep, Tails could actually make that comparison as he felt her forcibly venture into his mouth with her tongue. Sticks knew exactly how to get Tails to follow suit: by stroking the back of his head, specifically stimulating the sensitive nerve endings with the curves of her fingers. Amy in the mean time, took the opportunity to unbutton her dress.

As astounded as he was, Tails found himself a voluntary puppet, entangled in their strings and obeying their commands. He closed his eyes, letting the hungry Jungle Badger work her magic. Amy held him from behind as he felt sandwiched between the two lovely ladies. When Sticks finally parted lips with him, a string of saliva was strung between them. Ordinarily Tails would've been more grossed out but the girls' charm was so intoxicating, he thought nothing of it. To be perfectly frank, the whole ordeal was actually arousing him...

"Did you enjoy that Tails?" Amy asked whilst nuzzling his face. "How does it feel to finally be kissed?"

"Heh, I think he likes it…" chuckled Sticks. "Hey Tails, have you ever been kissed down _there_?"

Sweating profusely, Tails' cheeks blushed deep red when he realized his member was beginning to unsheathe itself. So flustered under the heat of the situation, he couldn't think of the smartest thing to do; that was certainly _rare_ for someone like him.

"I-uh-it's not…" his words clumsily tumbled out of his mouth.

Tails felt his goggles get swiped right off him and the next thing he knew something soft, round and cushiony was placed atop his head. In case he had any doubts until now, here was his confirmation that Amy was well endowed…and soft like velvet.

"Poor Tails," said Amy. "You've obviously built up a lot of stress lately! It's not healthy _to keep it all in…_ Just relax and let us fix that for you, okay?"

"Um…well, okay..." Tails agreed. "But how are you going to-"

"Sticks is bored of waiting!" she complained, while carelessly discarding her Amazon garbs. "Amy, do the thing!"

"Do the thing?" repeated Amy.

" _Do the thing!"_

Amy compliantly nodded and briskly tied Tails' hands behind his back with his own pair of goggles. She then held Sticks' skirt right under his nose like a bandanna, as the naked jungle-badger adopted a feral stance. Tails swallowed hard, as he had never seen a girl nude before, much less this close! And her garbs reeked of her wild natural aroma, making her seem all the more inviting! Was that Amy's plan?

The pink hedgehog giggled to herself, finding Tails' awkwardness most adorable. If she was being honest this wasn't just about him, she needed this too. Call it a weakness but his shyness only excited her even more; that feeling of being in control made it all the more enjoyable.

Sticks on the other hand was much less fussy about her mating habits. It was all just an instinctive need to her, no different to being hungry or sleepy. However, "fresh meat" so to say, was always a new adventure! What kind of experience would Tails give her? She'd soon find out! And having Amy join in with her made it all the more adventurous!

"Hmm, I bet this is your first time seeing a totally naked girl too, huh?" said Sticks with a smirk. "So you like what you see?"

"Um, I uh yeah…" blushed Tails, crossing his legs to hide his now visible member. "I like it..."

"Yeah? I guess that means you're quite the pervert…" pouted Sticks.

"What!? No! That's not what I meant…" said Tails more flustered than ever.

"So you mean you don't like my body? Am I really that bad!?" moped Sticks.

"That's not it either! I just mean-"

"Well do you find me sexy or not?" said Sticks putting both hands on her hips.

"Um…who wouldn't!?" said Tails coyly.

"Good answer!" snickered Sticks. "Sorry, you're too much fun!"

Tails' was still more worried about his rigid shaft becoming visible. That's when Amy parted his knees for him, giving them both a clear view.

"Okay, that's enough Sticks," sighed Amy, before turning to Tails. "Relax Tails, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Just hold still and let us do the work."

To make sure things went smoothly, Amy stepped up her game by wrapping her arms and legs firmly around Tails and gently biting onto his neck, like a snake capturing its prey. Sticks moved closer as his hardened manhood stood ready and rigid, slightly moist already. Licking her lips again, Sticks began with gentlest of kisses, already making Tails squirm and whimper under her grip. Then with no warning, she enclosed her lips round the pulsing organ, slowly letting him enter her mouth like a succulent popsicle. If the warm wetness of her mouth wasn't enough, she swirled her tongue around his shaft to add to the pleasure. Sticks took her sweet time, as if she was trying to suck him dry. It was all just too much for the inexperienced Tails; he had to release!

Several bursts of his warm essence shot through the fissure of his shaft, racing towards the back of Sticks throat, catching her by surprise as her mouth was filled with the sticky substance. Sticks savored the moment as Tails panted heavily from exhaustion. Amy finally let him sit up before crawling in front of him.

"Not bad for a beginner," said Amy. "Now tell me, didn't that feel good Tails, hmm?"

"Uh, yeah, you're right…" huffed Tails, whilst wriggling his hands free, not really knowing how to react.

"Good," replied Amy. "Because we're not done yet."

"Huh!?" said Tails, realizing that he should've known better by now.

"You seem a little worn out," said Amy observing his loins. "But maybe we can get you back in the mood. Let's see how good you are with your mouth."

Before Tails could even begin, Amy pounced on him in a feral fashion and pinned him to the ground; not with her hands, nope! She trapped his head right between her thighs like two silk pillows, then pushing her lower lips right onto his mouth. By now, Tails figured that protesting wouldn't get him anywhere so he simply looked at the grinning Sticks for instructions.

"Just do what you did before! Kiss her down there real good!" commanded Sticks.

Actually tasting Amy down _there_ was quite weird, yet inviting thought Tails. He tried his best, trying to apply everything he knew. Being inexperienced his movements were most clumsy but bashfulness was certainly an arousing motion for the rosé hedgehog.

He stuck his tongue everywhere at first trying illicit a reaction from her, but she seemed totally poker faced no matter what he did. Remembering about what he learned on the matter, Tails stuck his tongue in deeper, searching for the sensitive epicentre within. When Amy let out an audible mewl (just a little one) he knew he had found it, so he focused his concentration on there. There was only so much he could do with his tongue, so holding on to her with one hand, he used the other to tug at the little mound right at the front of her folds. It certainly got her attention!

"Yes… j-just…just like that," sighed Amy happily while biting her lower lip.

Before long Tails loins started to twitch again and that was all the signal Sticks needed.

"He likes it Amy!" said the rowdy jungle badger. "How 'bout we double team him!?"

"Well I do endorse teamwork," shrugged Amy.

If having just one of the lovely ladies give him some lip service like that was _exhilarating_ , then having them both do it at the same time was _beyond Tails' comprehension_! Never had he managed to recover so quickly after releasing when he had practiced alone! It was just the way they worked over him like a pack of wild, hungry, animals. They looked at him directly in the eyes, as if challenging him, all the while gliding their tongues all over his loins. They were looking _right_ into him. He couldn't help it! That burning look of desire in their eyes put him totally under their spell while their soft squishy tongues worked over his shaft simultaneously.

And then Sticks seemed to have forgotten what she was doing and ended up locking lips with Amy. (Or maybe it was intentional) Amy didn't hesitate and returned the gesture, actually standing up with Sticks to ensure that Tails got a clear eyeful as they wrestled with their tongues. Just the mere thought of those two pressing their lips _together_ , was enough to get Tails rigid as a rock again! So as you can imagine, seeing it with his own two eyes was even better.

"There we go!" said Amy, parting lips with Sticks. "Sticks do you mind if I take the first turn?"

"Eh, alright," replied Sticks. "But I call his head!"

"Call my head?" said Tails with honest confusion. "You mean-"

Sticks pushed his head back down with her foot before sitting down on his chest, almost knocking the air out of him. Raising his head with her hands she pointed to her vulva, spreading it apart with two fingers.

"You know what to do right?" asked Sticks.

Tails got to work immediately, since he knew Sticks would be even harder to please than Amy. He didn't hesitate for a second as he put his tongue right inside her and worked it all around, both inside and outside.

"Like this?" Tails answered her question with another question.

"That's the way," moaned Sticks.

Opting for a different approach then last time, Tails instead suckled on the little mound on top of her folds while pressing down with two fingers inside Sticks' _badger hole_. To his surprise, it had even greater effect on Sticks than he thought; she squirmed as though she had ants in her pants!

"Is that good?" Tails stopped to ask.

"Less talky! More worky!" demanded Sticks.

That was all the encouragement Tails needed. Sticks figured that while Tails might not be an expert, he more than made up for it his enthusiasm. It was so easy, pulling all the strings on the little fox, making him dance to her tune. Likewise, Tails was beginning to get really engrossed into what he was doing. He learned that giving could be just as much exciting as receiving. So imagine his disappointment when she suddenly stood up.

"Huh, am I not doing a good job?" asked Tails with concern.

"Nah, you're doing great for a rookie!" assured Sticks. "I just thought Amy might want to see how you react."

"Wait, are you going to...?" began Tails.

He knew what was coming, but no amount of anticipation would have stopped it from catching him off guard. Amy wasted no time mounting him in one swoop with extreme precision. He slid inside her perfectly and Amy could feel his warm pulsating member throbbing and scrapping against her inner walls. She could get used to this! All the foreplay had already gotten her so excited and her _pleasure palace_ had been dribbling with fluids from anticipation. She made eye contact with him, holding him down by the arms and slowly began to thrust against him, all the while staring him down like an alpha wolf toying with the omega.

An awestruck Tails blinked a few times, slowly processing the moment. So this is how it felt? This was as intimate two people could become? THIS was what it meant to mate? This…felt..amazing…

Did this mean his innocence had been stolen by the voluptuous couple in these few moments? It didn't matter to him anymore… As far as he was concerned, he was every bit the same person as before and yet he felt a change come over him. He welcomed it with open arms. He wanted to experience more of this feeling. This was too good to be true, it had to be all some crazy dream.

"Tell me Tails, how does it feel?" inquired Amy, bringing her face practically on top of his, to the point where she exhumed her breath on him.

He had to look away, and shut his eyes. Amy's behavior no matter how arousing was beginning to scare him if he was being honest. Amy forced him to make eye contact again; she smiled at his helplessness. Tails decided to be brave!

"I can't help it, it feels wonderful Amy…I don't want to stop!" sighed Tails. "I must be dreaming right?"

"You're not dreaming!" Sticks pointed out. "Or at least I don't think you are… I know I'm not dreaming. Or am I? What if I'm just a part of someone else's' dream? Ah! Does this mean my whole life is just someone else's idea!? Ah! The paranoia is killing me!"

Both Amy and Tails actually had to stop with a mixture of confusion, exasperation, and embarrassment on their faces.

"It's fine Sticks!" assured Tails. "Forget what I said! It's no dream."

"Well even if it is," huffed Sticks. "Don't wake up yet, you've got a job to finish!"

"Sure but this time can you not sit on my-"

"Nope!"

Completely ignoring him Sticks shoved her posterior back into his face, while Amy decided to pick up her rhythm again. Tails was powerless to resist, not physically but mentally. He had decided he wanted this more than anything and allowed himself to become the plaything of his two companions. He felt as though he would melt on the spot, being raveled up in a moment of pure bliss. Amy seemed to be the one enjoyed herself the most, letting out cute purrs and moans with each thrust. Sticks noticed this too and decided to spice things up a bit.

"So having fun yet?" asked Sticks.

"Ah-Yeah…" huffed Amy. "But this is supposed to about Tails…"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves too!" smirked Sticks. "Mind if I touch?"

"Touch?" asked a puzzled Amy.

Sticks didn't bother waiting for an answer and simply tugged on Amy's teats causing her to squeal.

"Ah! Wait!" protested Amy.

But the impatient Sticks continued anyway. This sort of thing didn't work on every girl but Sticks' primal nature let her gauge the inner workings of just about anyone and her theory was that Amy's mammaries were likely to be a most sensitive area and easy to arouse her with. In other words, (or rather her own words) pushing Amy's hot buttons ought to be fun! Sticks was careful in her movements, as there was a thin line between pleasure and pain if she pulled too hard.

Considering the fact that Amy had stopped complaining, had closed her eyes, curled her fingers and bit her lip: she was probably doing a good job. Tails couldn't exactly see what was going on as Sticks got off him and embraced Amy. Regardless, he still could feel Amy's erratic moments, as he was still inside her. Tails wasn't sure how much longer her last as his pressure was beginning to build up. That was bad right? Not just because he wasn't sure if Amy or Sticks were on birth control but also because it would be a crime to not let her finish first. He had to hold on just a little longer…

"Ah Sticks, stop! I'm about to…" Amy mewled. "Aaaaah!"

Tails felt her slide off his member as he opened his eyes. Sticks had her wrapped in her arms from behind, rubbing Amy's mound with her fingers vigorously. Tails opened his mouth to say something and that was probably a mistake. Amy let out a gentle caterwaul as she climaxed, releasing a spray of her _love liquid_ right into Tails' open mouth, whilst giving him quite a soak. Amy now most hot and sweaty, twitching from excitement, sat back whilst panting loudly.

"Sticks!" she pouted. "I hadn't finished with Tails yet. We're supposed to be helping him remember?"

"Sorry," grinned Sticks with a shrug. "I guess I got a little carried away. I couldn't help it, you looked so inviting. I'll help Tails finish myself-ah!"

For the first time, Sticks wasn't the impatient one and was caught off guard as Tails thrust right inside her from behind! Tails wasn't as feeble as she thought…

"Hehe, you got guts sneaking up on a feral badger ya know?" quipped Sticks.

"My bad, but you looked so inviting, I just got a little excited," shrugged Tails.

"Just a little?" replied Sticks. "Well let's see what you've got, I wanna see how wild you can get!"

"Okay you got it!" said an eager Tails.

Taking charge of the situation, Tails mimicked the manoeuvre Sticks used on Amy. He gently played with her breasts with one hand whilst softly massaging her mound with the other, all the while trying to keeping up his thrusts. It wasn't easy, but he was determined to impress the duo on his first try and prove he wasn't all helpless as he appeared. Maybe he was taking it a _little_ too seriously…

Tails was going as fast as he could until he remembered that it was about the _friction_ not the speed. When he adjusted his strategy, it evoked a satisfied sort of reaction from Sticks. Amy who had finally gotten her breath back, decided to join in the fun by adding a third dynamic. In other words she decided to have a taste of both Tails' _meat-stick_ and Sticks' _honey-Pot,_ right in the middle of their thrusting! They appreciated the gesture but in all honesty, it was underwhelming after a while. But it _did_ however give Tails a little inspiration, so he abruptly pulled out of Sticks.

"Girls I have an idea!" said Tails. "Mind if we try it?"

"Really?" said Sticks raising an eyebrow, as she was enjoying things as they were. "Sure why not? Just so long as it doesn't involve any ropes or sports tape! Or Sticks! Unless it's _me_ Sticks. There will be no other Sticks but Sticks!"

"Uh yeah sure," said Amy, confused by Sticks' typically bizarre antics. "What do you have in mind?" inquired Amy.

"Well it involves both _Sticks_ and _Amy_ …" grinned Tails, as he whispered something in Amy's ear much to Sticks' concern.

So that's how Sticks found herself being the one pinned down with Amy on top of her as observed from the front. He had a clear view of their sweet lower lips, pressed against each other, moist with excitement. Now it was Sticks' turn to swallow hard, she was a predator! And certainly not used to being the prey! Amy playfully decided it was time Sticks got a taste of her own medicine, after her previous stunt. It was sure to arouse Tails at the same time!

Amy didn't do it straight away, no she teased her a little by licking her cheek, making her squirm a little before going in with her kiss. When Amy finally had her lip-locked into submission, she tried to rubbed every inch of her body that she could whilst being pressed firmly against her, savoring the feeling of each other's company. Taking a page from Amy's book, Tails didn't dive right in either.

No, first he decided to give them both some more lip service since as they had been nice enough to do for him. Trying two at a time was certainly an interesting experience, sliding his tongue over their respective sugar walls, up and down, up and down, mixing the taste of their juices, listening to their purrs of satisfaction. It was amazing but merely a warm up for what was to come.

Tails _released his beast_ inside the unsuspecting Sticks as she was lost in the moment. Now it was her turn to be swept way, as the feeling of having Amy tightly wound to her body while Tails explored inside her in and out was mind blowing. The fact that Sticks didn't even so much as gasp when Amy nibbled on her neck confirmed the fact that she was totally under the spell of her two friends. Tails wondered how long he could last, since he didn't want the fun to stop just yet, he still had some plans for Amy. Luckily, his intuition told him that Sticks would climax soon as her interior became tighter and tighter… Wouldn't be long now, almost there! What he could he do to give her the final push? Taking hold of one leg, he tickled one of her soles to see if it had any effect. It sorta did…

"Gahh! I'm on fire!" squealed Sticks, reaching the pinnacle of pleasure. "Aaah!"

It felt _**luxurious**_ , so much so that she felt her eyes snap open, her jaw drop widely and her tongue stick out like a mutt, all on their own accord. A heat wave of the mind-numbing ticklish sensation rippled through every corner of her body as she let herself go. No matter how many times she had done it before, it was always an incredible experience that robbed her of all stamina once finished, as if she had worn out her happiness glands all in one big swoop.

"Oh wait, I'm not on fire!" panted Sticks with her tongue out. "It was the organ thing you told me about…"

"I told you Sticks…" sighed Amy. "It's called an orgasm-eee! Tails!"

Who'd thought the same trick could work twice? This time Tails had unexpectedly ventured into Amy's second secret compartment. Sticks was beginning to like the way Tails was thinking. Now it was Amy's turn to be concerned.

"I'm not sure if I can-" Sticks swiftly silenced her through a soft smooch.

Running out of breath, Tails put all his effort into making sure Amy got to release first. Previously she had been the one working over him, but now it was his turn and he wasn't going to let her down! Embracing her tightly from behind, he went all out as Amy became sandwiched between her two mates. He probably _had_ learned something from Sticks, because he was going completely animal in his approach. Well not completely, as rowdily massaged the crown of her head with the curves of his fingers, licked her on her neck and even slapped her butt!

He was being quite rough with her but that's what brought an edge of excitement to the session. Amy enjoyed his meekness but having him act all aggressive like a tough little puppy was also pretty fun! Before long, that same feeling manifested itself from deep within her; like a fiery spark from the depths of her nether regions to peak of her brain. She was getting very steamy whilst getting very close and would you know it, so was Tails! They were mutually getting closer…and closer… _and_ … _ **and…**_

Amy climaxed first, having to grit her teeth from the prickly yet pleasurable sensation of doing it a twice in a row. The first time, it "just sort of happens" but the second time takes more effort to invoke. As a sort of equilibrium, the second time felt twice as good. It felt so good that it hurt, just a little bit. Overworking the body like that to release all the pleasure waves at once was marvelous. Like a mild electric shock racing through her every nerve ending, throwing her movement patterns in total disarray, _this_ was that very feeling she had told Sticks of. Sticks smiled as Amy held her tightly, being totally exhausted.

The duo almost seemed to have forgotten about Tails until finally, he let himself release. A dose of his hot gooey essence, spurted right into Amy's interior, sticking to wherever it fell. The feeling of the slimy substance splashing inside her made her wriggle with excitement! But before Tails had completely finished, he quickly pulled out and shoved his member into Sticks' muff, letting himself finish blowing his load inside her. Sticks had already climaxed, but the feeling of Tails' warm fluids pour inside her felt like a satisfying finish.

Tails withdrew himself as the girls rolled beside each other on the couch, their respective labia oozing with his essence; satisfied with the job he did, Tails sighed happily. As soon as he was done with that, they pulled him onto the couch between them, so they could kiss him some more, tightly entangling their bodies with his.

Afterwards, the trio just lay there for a while, enjoying each others warm comfort, worn out from all the excitement. It had been quite a day…

"Amy? Sticks?" began Tails.

"Yo, what's up fox?" asked Sticks, while Amy merely raised her head.

"I just wanted to say thanks, for you know uh…that."

"What? You mean solving your problem, letting you mate with us or not beating you up for finishing inside me?" Sticks raised an eyebrow.

"Um…. **yes**.…" blushed Tails.

"Heh, you always got a smart answer for everything!" said Sticks winking whilst sticking her tongue out. "Amy says those pill things will make it safe, so you're off the hook this time!"

"Phew, that's a relief." sighed Tails. "Still, that was really nice of you. I never knew it could feel this good. I had no idea you'd enjoy…"

"Aw there's no need to be so shy Tails," said Amy stroking him on the head. "Consider it a gesture of goodwill between friends with benefits!"

"Wait, what are the benefits?" asked Sticks, causing Tails and Amy to chuckle. "I'm serious! What benefits!?"

"Well how about we do this again sometime? How does that sound for a benefit?" asked Tails.

"That sounds nice, why not?" smiled Amy.

"Eh, I'll think about it…" shrugged Sticks. "Only if I get to be on top next time!"

This earned her another laugh from the duo.

Elsewhere Sonic the Hedgehog was racing off towards the mayor's office, as fast he could, carrying some extraordinary news. Though he wasn't looking for Mayor Fink, he was actually looking for Knuckles the Echidna who was covering for him while he went on vacation (again). Why the heck, Fink left Knuckles in charge again was anyone's guess… Then again the only other volunteer was Comedy Chimp.

For the first time Sonic also seemed to notice that he didn't have many friends to confide in other than the 4 that made "Team Sonic". But hey, no matter how bad things got, at least he wasn't Knuckles! Yup, that made him feel better!

So Sonic arrived at the place and upon hearing Knuckles' voice coming from within the office, Sonic dashed in without even knocking. Knuckles might be Mayor but he was till Knuckles, so maybe he wouldn't notice.

"Knuckles! You're never gonna believe what I saw! Tails actually got lucky before-"

Sonic felt his jaw drop and eyes widen as he became frozen to the spot with pure disbelief. Well it looked like he'd stumbled upon Knuckles and _Perci the bandicoot_ right while they were, you know: _getting it on_ , _pounding the tuna,_ _telling the timeless tale_? Does it really need to be spelled out? They were engaging in sexual intercourse! In the mayor's office! In the _nude_...

"…us…" Sonic quietly finished his sentence.

Deciding he'd seen enough, he slowly let himself out, closing the door behind him. Shrugging the matter off, Knuckles and Perci simultaneously got back to what they were doing.

"So Perci, have I earned your respect yet?" asked Knuckles. "I told you I knew my stuff!"

"Heh, you'll have to do better than that," she grinned. "You gotta please me another two times, _at least_."

Outside the office, Sonic was at a total loss for words.

No doubt, it had been quite a day…

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _ **I'll be honest, I'm not actually that big of a fan of Sonic Boom but when this request came in I was determined to try and match the "feel" of the show. And I guess I wasn't smart enough to figure out that the show wouldn't feature the characters "getting it on" in the first place, making that a pointless effort but whatever. I did want to take some liberties, such as Knuckles being the lucky one for a change. Either ways I hope you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **It was intended to be a one-shot but I might add another chapter detailing Knuckles and Perci's steamy session for all you horny perverts-I-I m-mean: "**_ _ **highly**_ _ **intelligent and very refined folk whom I'd be nothing without"! Phew...  
**_

 _ **Well, if you liked the story leave a review to let me know or perhpas give me some pointers on how to improve! I welcome constructive criticism.  
**_

 _ **Like I said, there might be more chapters in future but since the author is a lazy slacker, it might take a while…**_


End file.
